A light-emitting diode (LED) generates heat while emitting light. Thereby, to know well about temperature is a very critical issue for developing LED-related products. However, there is still no effective method for measuring PN-junction temperature of an LED. Hence, the development of an LED has to measure the operating temperature under every operating condition, delaying the development progress, which is not least welcomed by R&D workers. Accordingly, a novel method for measuring PN-junction temperature of an LED is needed in the field of LED technology for providing accurate measured data, and for being applied extensively to various operating conditions of an LED.
The present invention provides a method for measuring PN-junction temperature of an LED, and the problems described above can thereby be solved.